Take My heart
by Luna-Atlas
Summary: In the year 2104 civilization has reached an evolutionary peak. Pretty much anything can happen. With just a minor procedure and a bit of cash you can be whoever or whatever you want to be, no questions asked. But for Roxas, who has no memories of who he is or why he keeps having these terrible nightmares, everything is a mystery. And all he has are questions.


Take My Heart - Prologue.

 _Relax. Everything will be okay._

The same words.

 _This won't hurt._

The same voice.

 _You'll be completely numb._

So clear and impassive.

He could hear others in the room. They were muttering around him, their shadows moving over him. Something kept nipping him too, biting and chewing his skin, like a dirty mosquito. He tried to swat it away but he was chained down.

He flinched away from their poking fingers. "Ow."

 _You can't feel anything._

Something sharp sliced its way up his spine. His nerves jolted until his entire body convulsed. He lurched upwards, his back twisting and his body shuddering, his jaw clenched so hard his teeth were going to crack.

 _Relax._

Every instinct in him screamed to move, to struggle, to do _something_! But he couldn't. Nothing happened. He lay panting on the table with something soft, cloth-like and wet scrunched in the palm of his hands. His cheeks were soaked with tears and every breath battered his aching chest.

"No more. I can't—please! I can't—"

 _You can't feel anything_.

The shadows moved around him. A bright white light shone behind several figures and blinded him. He couldn't see anything, just blurry shapes and shadows. Shapes and shadows. Shapes and shadows. Blurry… Blurry shapes… shadows… Too many shadows…

"Ah—Ow!" Another slash of pain cut his spine and he sobbed. "I can feel! I feel it! It hurts, I can feel it!"

His lungs burned with liquid fire, but something cold flooded his veins.

"It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

 _Is it working?_

 _Of course._

* * *

"No!"

Roxas shot up in bed, his chest heaving. "No. No, I can't… I can't…"

His heart pounded. He gasped for air, desperately taking ragged breaths and shivering. Looking down he saw his trembling hands clutching the sweat-covered sheets that were pooled around his lap. His knuckles were white and his jaw throbbed.

"No," he whispered, taking deep breaths. "No more."

The white curtains were drawn across the window, but through a small gap in the centre the moonlight crept through and illuminated his bedroom walls. Anime posters about titans, magical guilds, and special notebooks with incredible power had all been carefully placed around the room to decorate all sides and block out the plain cream wallpaper. Behind the door was a wash basket that contained only a few items of crumpled up clothing, a grey hoodie hung over a peg on the back of the door, and a pine bookshelf littered with worn books that had faded spines and bent pages was on the far wall.

Roxas gulped and stared at his white alarm clock on the bedside table, his nerves slowly calming.

"Three a.m. again," he mumbled, wiping his sweaty hands on his pyjama top. He forced himself to take a deep breath and reached over to turn the lamp on.

A small circle of light surrounded his bed and he stared at the crumpled white duvet that he'd kicked and scrunched in his sleep. His chest was cold from his sweaty top and his eyes stung from lack-of-sleep, but he needed to stay awake. It was the only way to stop the dream.

He kicked the cover off with a small grunt and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hesitating a little before pressing his toes on the cold floorboards. Outside the trees rustled against the windowpane and he thought he could hear the wind travelling past his house.

 _Hear the wind?_ He shook his head. _Is that what sleep deprivation does these days?_

He sighed and ran his warm hand down the side of his face, trying to ignore the imaginary sound of the wind.

It was going to be a long-ass day.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm back! After several long, long months - was it a year? - I have returned, to both the joy and dismay of all those who follow me. This right here is a new story I've been fumbling about with for a while, and not exactly fumbling per say because I do actually have the plot, I'm just deciding if I really want to make certain characters evil or righteous in this fic. but the kinks shall be worked out shortly!

I know, I know, this is only six hundred words. I'm sorry, I really am, but I like my prologues to ease me into a style and this set the tone nicely I think. Make of it what you will and let me know what you think! Any and all comments are welcome, but anything to help my work improve is adored and very much appreciated.

So, like I used to do, here are some warnings.

Warnings:

\- This story involves both straight and gay couples, but the main pairing IS Akuroku.

\- Blood, violence, gore in later chapters.

\- This story WILL NOT have a graphic sex scene, I have decided, but will have romance, fluff, etc. so it's not overbearingly dark.

\- This story revolves around body imagery and body modification in the future, so predict what you will from that and decide if this is your cup of tea. If you're not a big sci-fi/fantasy fan I'd say this story isn't for you, but who knows, I could be wrong, and I hope I am! The more readers the better!

Other than that I hope you enjoy the story!

P.s. If you sent me a PM or review whilst I was absent and I never answered you I am truly, truly sorry! I really hate not answering people who take the time out of their busy lives to drop me a message or review. I am trying my best to get back to everybody, so bear with me! Thanks :)


End file.
